Edelweiss (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry)
Summary Edelweiss is the number one ranking Blazer in the world and the strongest swordswoman in the world. She is considered to be the worst criminal, whose capture is abandoned due to her strength. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | At least 6-A, likely High 6-A Name: Edelweiss, Twin-Wings Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Female Age: Early 20's Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship, Expert Martial Artist, Complete Body Control (Can control every aspect of her body allowing her to reach top speed without accelerating), Information Analysis (Understood every information from Ikki's group, with a single glance), Accelerated Development (Grows at speeds far exceeding even Ikki or Stella, who as stated during the SSSAF arc developed several decades in an instant), Soul Manipulation (Blazers can manifest their soul as a weapon), Energy Control (Her sword strikes are absolutely silent because no energy is lost during the attack), Durability Negation (Fully countered Ikki's Dokuga No Tachi with a similar technique but far more powerful), Limited Air Manipulation (Her strikes are so fast they create a vacuum inflicing wounds to her foes, she supposedly can use the ground the send the same vibrations), Law Manipulation (Testament gives her the ability to make contracts called Rule of Grace, forcing people to comply to certain rules, if the rules are broken it will bring about instant death. It is an ability on the causation magic system. However the combat effectiveness of this ability is not the best due to the opponent having to make a promise in front of her for the ability to take effect), Acausality (Type 4. All desperados exist beyond fate of the world, completely transcending it. Through this Desperados ignore their restrictions from fate, Amane Shinomiya's Nameless Glory and even The Prime Minister who can see the fate of the entire world could not see anything about their fate or future), Fate Manipulation (As beings who have transcended the fate of the world, Desperados are the only ones capable of changing their own fate and the fate of the world around them, furthermore anyone who decides to challenge a desperado sees the end of their fate and all of their beliefs negative beliefs become reality. Due to being transcendent of Fate and Causality their gravitational pull of fate and causality ends up swallowing the will and fate of everyone around them), Causality Manipulation (Desperados are capable of forcing effects on people by just willing it), Death Manipulation (Desperados are capable of killing other people just by willing it, furthermore people become fated to die the moment they challenge a desperado), Statistics Amplification and Empowerment (The amount of magic a person possesses is linked to their fate and impossible to change, however, Desperados are capable of changing their magic capacity increasing it to levels even beyond A-Rank students), Aura (The fate of desperados when they are showing bloodlust can be felt and that fate spells "death" and makes people experience their death in detail), Fear Manipulation (Her aura passively causes people around her to have extreme fear. When Ikki first came up close to her he felt fear "as if his own heart was exploding", his body, mind, instinct and soul were telling him to run away), Willpower Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation (All Desperados can make opponents experience extreme fear, paralyze them, make them lose their will to fight and alter their senses with their presence alone), Resistance to all desperado abilities (Due to being the strongest desperado she can affect other desperados with her traits, but the opposite cannot happen), Information Analysis (Stella and Ikki couldn't even see where her center of gravity was) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+, possibly much higher (As the strongest swordsman in the world she is vastly superior to Stella Vermillion and Ikki Kurogane. Kurono Shinguuji and Nene Saikyou, who were confident they could stop a full power fight between Ikki and Stella, both knew they could not win against Edelweiss) | At least Continent level+, likely Multi-Continent level (Far superior to Tendou Harima who could perform this feat casually) Speed: At least FTL+, likely MFTL (Easily overwhelmed Ikki's Itto Shura. Could easily follow the fight between Ikki and Stella) | At least FTL+, likely MFTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Much stronger than Ikki) | At least Class G (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ | At least Continent Class, likely Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (Should be far more durable than the likes of Ikki and Stella) | At least Continent level+, likely Multi-Continent level Stamina: Extremely high (Was not even tired by the end of her duel with Ikki) Range: Extended melee range. Several kilometers with aura. Standard Equipment: Testament (Edelweiss's Device which takes the form of a pair of wing-like swords.) Intelligence: As the strongest swordsman she is well versed as a close-combat magic user as well as tactician. Stella stated that her natural stance and lack of gaps is far superior to the likes of Ikki. She has likely comparable magic control to Shizuku Kurogane. Weaknesses: Her main noble art requires both parties to agree to requirements. For instance if Edelweiss demands something of an opponent the opponent must agree to this demand essentially making a promise in front of her for the contract to form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Testament: Edelweiss' Device takes form as a pair of pure white wing-like swords. *'Rule of Grace (完全契る, lit. Flawless Pledge)': Edelweiss' Noble Art, where a person makes a promise in front of her Testament and if the person were to break it, then their heart will be torn apart. Though it doesn't have combat effectiveness, its binding power is unrivaled. Master Swordsmanship: Edelweiss is extremely skilled in dual wielding swordsmanship. In fact, her swordsmanship skills are superior even that of Ikki Kurogane who is a master swordsman himself, capable of swinging her swords to the point where they are impossible to be seen by the eyes even for Ikki. Four of Ikki's Seven Secret Swords techniques used in their fight couldn't even harm her (though she momentarily fell for Shinkirou). Immense Strength: Edelweiss possesses immense physical strength. All of her attacks were able to easily overpower Ikki's attacks while he was using Ittou Shura, easily blocking Ikki's Sixth Secret Sword, and in the same manner intended by Ikki's own technique, caused massive injuries to both of his arms. Her leg strength is great enough for her to casually jump down from the top of the Akatsuki Academy safety and bounce back in a single leap for both. Immense Reflexes: Edelweiss can move at incredible speed. Even to Ikki while using Ittou Shura, her attacks were too fast for him to even see them, though he was able to eventually learn her technique by focusing on her muscle movements. Immense Presence: Edelweiss' sword spirit alone can intimidate even the strongest Mage-Knights without even being in seeing distance due to her her immense power and skills. Even Kurono Shinguuji and Nene Saikyo, two of the strongest Mage-Knights in the world, stopped in their tracks the moment they felt her sword spirit. Desperado: Edelweiss is a being who has transcended the fate of the world, as such she can ignore limits set to her by fate and control her own fate and the fate of the world around her. Furthermore like all Desperados she possesses an aura which can instantly induce fear, manipulate the perception or even paralyze any foe. The closer you are to a Desperado the stronger the aura gets, however she has been capable of inducing fear, giving them blurry vision and paralyzing the bodies of world class mages and even other desperados like Kurono Shinguuji and Nene Saikyou from cities away. Furthermore when Kurono was face to face against Edelweiss she instantly broke down and lost her will to fight as soon as the thought of fighting Edelweiss crossed her mind. Desperados have also shown to be able to kill or wound foes with just their will alone. Key: First Appearance | Vermillion Empire Arc Gallery Rakudai_Vol_4_color_2.jpeg Edelweiss_in_her_casual_outfit.png Edelweiss_vs_Ikki_R2.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Dual Wielders Category:Criminals Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Soul Users Category:Nerve Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6